


Scorpio, 'Movie Night Kiss'

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plans the perfect date for his first kiss with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpio, 'Movie Night Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the original prompt thingy for this was 'movie night kiss that turns so heated it knocks the popcorn to the floor'. And I swear that's where I was going with it, but my muse had other, more romantic ideas. Maybe I'll post another Scorpio with that, but for now, sweet is what you get! :)

It was date number seven. Not that Dean was keeping count, because he didn’t do stuff like that. Ok, so maybe he did. A little. But he was dating Cas, and anyone who didn’t keep a record of the date number and a catalogue of every tiny thing that happened on ever date so far, didn’t deserve to have a boyfriend like Cas. 

Boyfriend. Didn’t that word just bowl Dean over with all kinds of feels? He was by turns scared, shocked, nervous and proud every time the thought popped in to his head. 

Dean had a boyfriend. Cas was Dean’s boyfriend. Now it wasn’t Cas and Dean, but CasandDean. 

To celebrate this date, Dean had decided they needed to go to a movie. They’d done a fast food date, a romantic sit down date, and even a date where Cas had managed to close down a local bakery so that it would just be the two of them, and they’d sat around for hours, tasting every dessert the place had to offer, including no less than fifteen different flavors of pie. 

Dean had never had such an amazing date. 

But tonight was special. He planned on seeing some obscure French film, something Cas had mentioned in passing as sounding interesting. There was the hope that the language of the film would put Cas in a peaceful mood-- after all, French was the language of love, right?-- and then Dean would pull out his biggest surprise. 

Tonight he’d share his first kiss with Cas. He was an nervous as a teen about to go out on their first date. 

Dean spent almost two hours getting ready, trying to decide if he needed to dress up for this, and if so, what should he wear, and what was too much? The stress was starting to made his head ache when Sam appeared in his bedroom doorway. 

“Dean. Damn, calm down. I can hear you hyperventilating down the hall.”

Sam walked over to where Dean was standing in front of his closet door, and hip bumped him aside. He reached into the depths of the closet-- a dangerous move on any given day-- and pulled out a pair of jeans he’d hidden in the back for just such an occasion, as well as a grey t-shirt with tiny swirls on it, almost the same shade of both Cas and Dean’s eyes, giving it the overall effect of the night sky. 

“Wear this. First kiss should be special, so you should look good, but don’t overdo it.”

Dean gaped at Sam, who grinned. 

“Hey, you’ve been leading up to this for weeks now. I’m not blind.”

Dean took the clothing and nodded. 

“Thanks Sam.”

“Don’t mention it. You just owe me.”

Sam winked as he left the room. 

 

Cas was thoroughly impressed with Dean. He’d seen Dean many ways over many years, but tonight, something about him seemed extra special. He was dressed comfortably in jeans and t-shirt, but something about the outfit made it seem almost as classy as a tux and tie. Cas himself had dressed a bit more upscale than normal too, having picked out a pair of butter-soft slacks, and a blue shirt that matched his eyes, making them sparkle. 

Cas was even more impressed when Dean whisked them into the theatre, and got their tickets for the movie ‘Garçons Aiment’. Cas didn’t know if Dean had translated the title of the movie, but when Dean winked, Cas blushed. Apparently, he had. 

They settled into their seats and soon became engrossed in the film. It was by turns anger-fueling, like when the fifteen year old boy’s parents threw him out for being gay, to heartrending when said fifteen year old lost his first love to an overdose. But the finale came when the lead realized the person he’d been looking for all along, had been his best friend. Cas wasn’t ashamed by the few tears that dripped down his face when the two shared their first kiss. 

When the lights came up, Cas sat patiently, waiting for Dean. But Dean continued to sit, waiting until the room was empty of other people, then turned to Cas, and cupped his face. Cas’s eyes widened a fraction of a second before Dean’s lips touched his, feather-light. They moved softly against Cas’s lips, and Cas pressed closer, eyes still open, locking on to Dean’s when he opened his too. 

Cas smiled, then opened his lips slowly to Dean. Dean’s tongue slipped inside slowly, and when it met Cas’s, they both moaned softly. The kiss was sweet, slow and perfect for the first one. 

Then someone cleared their throat, and they jumped, knocking the tub of popcorn from it’s resting place next to Dean to the floor. Cas looked happily guilty, and Dean grinned. The usher was a young woman, around twenty, who looked at the spilled popcorn in mock despair. 

“First time kisses can be such a mess.”

Cas blushed. 

“Were we that obvious?”

The girl smiled and shook her head, her long blonde hair waving slightly. 

“No. But I know that look, that, ‘It’s-perfect-and-everything-it-should-be’.”

She winked at Dean. 

“I’ll clean that up, if you promise to take your boyfriend out for a nice dinner now, and have a second and third kiss, on me.”

Dean rose to his feet, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him up and out into the aisle. 

“It’s a deal.”

She grinned and waved them off. Dean pulled Cas close to him as they headed for the door. 

“If they’re all as perfect as that one, every kiss will always be our first.”

Cas had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


End file.
